The wolves of the mist
~Duskwater101 Pack members: Frost-pack: Alpha: wind, female, huge size, smoke fur and hazel eyes. Beta: Snapper, male, medium size, brown fur and pale green eyes. Delta (s): Stone, male, big size, grey fur and blue eyes. Lilly, female, small size, creamy brown fur and bright orange eyes. Hunter (s): midnight, male, normal size, pitch black fur and blue eyes. Sweetie, female, small size, white and brown fur and brown eyes. Grey, male, normal size, silver fur and yellow eyes. Bear, female, big size, brown shaggy fur with dark brown eyes. Patrol wolves: Claw, male, huge size, white fur and green eyes. Rose, female, normal size, redish brown fur and yellow eyes. Star, female, small size, blueish grey fur and yellow eyes. Healer: silver, female, small size, silver fur and ice blue eyes. Pup (s): Tiny, female, only pup of wind, smoke fur and blind green eyes. Apple, male, brother of air and son of rose, red fur and brown eyes. Air, female, sister of apple and daughter of rose, white and brown fur and yellow eyes. Omega (s): Tear, male, undersized, grey and black fur and beady blue eyes. The moon-pack: Alpha: Saturn, male, big size, white fur and green eyes. Beta: Cloudy, female, medium size, soft grey fur and orange eyes. Delta (s): beada, female, normal size, black fur and one green eye and one yellow eye. Shadow, male, huge size, dark grey fur almost black and yellow eyes. Hunter (s): willow, female, small size, black and white fur and brown eyes. Dust, male, normal size, brown and red fur and hazel eyes. Snowy, female, normal size, pure white fur and violet eyes. Patrol wolves: hershey, male, medium size, dark brown fur and blue eyes. Marsh, male, small size, pale grey wolf and green eyes. Mountain, female, huge size, grey and white fur and blue eyes. Runner, female, small size, brown fur and one blue eye, other eye tooken away by a loner wolf. Healer: Gold, male, big size, golden fur and brown eyes. Pup (s): Leaf, male, brother of hope, dream and drake and son of runner, brown fur and green eyes.Hope, female, sister of leaf, dream and drake and daughter of runner, white and brown fur and blue eyes. Dream, female, sister of drake, hope and leaf, daughter of runner, white fur and blue eyes.Drake, male, brother of leaf, dream and hope, son of runner, dark brown fur and green eyes. Omega (s): swifter, male, undersized, cream fur and gleaming yellow eyes. Loner wolves: scrap, male, huge size, grey fur and brown eyes, wolf who took runner's eye out. Prolgue Violent howls shook the mountains shared by two packs: the frost-pack and the moon-pack. The sounds of wolves wailing their pain and angry barks were flooded in as the middle of the mountains was swarmed with fighting wolves. Their was one yelp as a strom cloud came above them. "The star-wolves are here to punsh us for our greed" whined a frost-pack wolf. All the wolves bowed as two starry wolves leapt out of the cloud. "Stop fighting, you both have equal territory, your just power-hungry for more!" boomed the male. "But they tryed to steal!" barked a moon-pack wolf. "No, your the ones who invaded our territory" argued one from frost-pack. Ripples of hatred blew across the crowd. "Look what you have done to your selves" growled the female starry wolf growled. "Yes, me and blink have led these packs years and years, then when we pass away, you forget we were your founders and go all blood-thirsty!" spat the male in disgust. "Where are your alpha's?" the female, blink snarled. Two huge wolves crept out to the middle of the clearing. "Why have you done this too our packs" said the male. "I wanted more elk for my pack" whined the alpha from frost-pack. He looked at the alpha from moon-pack." Same with me, i got too greedy" he said. "But look how much blood has been spilled." growled blink as she scanned the clearing,it was filled with dead bodies. "What can we do to fix this mess" barked the wolves." In a thousand years from now, one wolf will have destiny nevertold before, and you shall worship us, the wolves of the mist" the two wolves went away. The two alpha's barked " Behold the wolves of the mist!" Chapter 1 A mistaken birth Whimpers were heard along the pup cave in the frost-pack. The alpha, wind, was giving birth. Mothers were never to tell who there mates were, so every pup, never knows their fathers. The healer swiftly picked up herbs and gave them to the whimpering alpha. "When will the pain stop, silver!" she said as her tong lolled out with a disproving frown. "Soon, soon, just be patient." she said calmly. Wind's flanks heaved with agony. The beta, looked at her cocing his head. "Whats wrong?" she wrinkled her muzzled and curled her lip. "Nothing" he said changing his damp expression.He had always wanted to be her mate, and silver knew it. "Snapper, this is no time for looking, thats when the pup comes out" she warned raising her tail "Your disturbing a mother". Snapper nodded his head and walked away. Soon after, a smoke pup slid out. "Oh, its beautiful, but look at its eyes!" silver said. "Whats wrong?" wind asked. "Oh wind, im so sorry, Y-your pup is blind!" Chapter 2 Agony is something "She is what!?" The raged alpha raised on her hind-quarters and growled. "She is blind wind,so sorry for the agony" silver backed away in submission. Wind hung her head and looked at the small scrap. "It really is blind, it will never be able to see" she sighed and let it suckle. "What are you going to name her?" the healer asked. "Tiny" she said grooming her pup. "Very, very clever name" she let out a velvety growl. "The wolves of the mist will approve" Wind looked at her in confusion." Wha-" "No time to explain" she said and walked out of te den. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Wind stared blankly into the damp walls of the cave, the yapping of the other pups annoyed her. "Will you tell your pups to shut up!" she said her claws sliding out as while her pup slept. "Why?" the pup-mother, rose asked. "Because- because..... They are waking up my pup, obey your alpha" wind growled. "Ok...... she seems to be sleeping just fine-" "Enough chitter chatter!" she snarled.Rose told her pups to be quiet. She plopped her head down as tiny opened her blind, green eyes. "Mama!" she squeaked and she licked her short fur. "Your eyes look wonderful" she said smiling, but the smile turned into a frown." But you are blind" She got up after the pups started to play. She picked up a mountain goat carcass and wolfed down the hind leg. After she was content, she watched the moon glow into the sky. She wondererd if the wolves of the mist were watching her right now. A cool breeze swayed her fur and she howled a long howl. The alpha from the moon-pack howled his echo. The time of the gathering had begun. Chapter 3 Let the gathering begin She shook her dirty fur and led half of the pack out of camp. It took a long time to get to the gathering place.Silver was only healer, but with Wind in the pup-cave, there was no choice because of snapper being delayed with sickness. She signeled her tail to the moon-pack alpha what had happened. "Tell wind, im sure her pup is great" he growled."The pup is-" she was cut off of the howl to let notice the gathering is started. She shared things."Wind gave birth to one pup, tiny" she said, only to be cut off by Saturn "and we have a new delta, beada" he growled. He shared things"Sadly, our old beta, shiner boom, has passed to the wolves of the mist.Our new beta is cloudy!" he said proudly. And so, the gathering continued. _______________________________________________________________________________________________ They walked about back to camp, wolves barking and chatting to eachother. When they were home, Wind rushed right up to her. "Well? How did the gathering go?" she growled. "Relax wind, It was fine, now go back to the pup-cave and look aftery Tiny" she barked. Wind nodded her head, and rushed off to her poor, blind pup. "The wolves of the mist are sure that pup will make a great leader" A voice coughed behind Silver. "Snapper?" she asked. "Ah, dont listen to my rumbling, i'll die soon" Snapper growled and turned away. In three strides she caught up to Snapper. "Dont let me hear you talk like that again!" she growled. "Now go back your den and rest, your going to die if you stay out in this condition!" He sighed and padded to the beta den. "Something's wrong" she whispererd. She narrowed her eyes in a strange kind of way and turned away. Then before she could head back to her own den, a piercing howl came from the pup-cave. It shook the air and made everybody look like they were just attacked by a bear. "Wind!" Chapter 4: The unknown death of the alpha The howls of agony rang around the camp. Wolves rushed around with panick. The omega's eyes were glittering with fear. "Silver, help!" Rose yelped, only to be coughing. She nodded her head and darted to the pup-cave. She saw a huge smoke body lay there, blood trickling down her stormach. "Rose.....What happened?!" She gasped in horrer as winds breathing shallowed. "I-i D-dont k-know....."she whimpererd. "I was watching my pups play, but then i heard howling and i saw Tiny splattererd with blood, i looked behind her, Wind was laying there, dead" "But what could of killed Wind, she is even bigger then Saturn!" Claw said. "Its looks like someone jumped from behind and ripped up her stomach" Silver said, exaiming her body. "Hey, look at her paws, it has a tuft of fur!" Claw exclaimed. "Its dark brown fur" "No, its not someone in our ''pack, Bear has more thick fur then this, and lilly has much more lighter fur" Snapper said. Noticing Snapper's brown fur, she narrowed her eyes but diden't say anything. She dashed off, but Tiny followed her, "Will mama come back?" The blind pup asked. She felt like a stick had been jabbed in her neck. "Im sorry Tiny, Your mama is never coming back." Silver whined, ducking. She saw tears fill Tiny's blind green eyes. She walked up to snapper. "Your alpha now......." she said. His gaze brightened, even though his green eyes were already brightened. "So is it time for the-"Silver gulped "Delta's to fight to the death?" "Yes, yes it is" ''More coming soon..... Category:Fanfiction Category:Duskwater101